Feliz Navidad Butters
by Kennyfangirl
Summary: El pequeño rubio Butters nunca se imaginó que una tradicional fiesta navideña con sus amigos se convertiría en el mejor día de su vida.


**Disclaimer: South Park ****South Park no me pertenece, esta awesomosa(¿? Creación es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, benditos sean****.**

**LeliiNessa: ehhh bueno aquí les traigo un especial de navidad que tenía desde el año pasado pero lo terminé en febrero y esperé hasta este momento para publicarlo hehe~ bien que lo disfruten.**

Butters estaba sentado en su escritorio en su habitación haciendo dibujitos y mirando por la ventana la luna, ya eran las ocho de la noche, era víspera de navidad.

-Hijo baja, pasa la navidad con nosotros.- Entro al cuarto el señor Stotch.

-No, quiero estar aquí.- decía Butters concentrándose más en sus dibujos.-además no quiero bajar y que mi familia me vea con esta ropa estúpida.-

-Como quieras, y estas castigado por no pasar la navidad con nosotros.- Dijo Stotch cerrando la puerta.

-Como sea…- murmuro Butters.

**5 minutos después…**

El joven Stotch se encontraba en un sueño profundo, ya había pasado su hora de dormir, pero un ruido de un vidrio roto y la sensación de un golpe en la cabeza lo hicieron despertar bruscamente.

-Pero qué carajo…- cogió la piedra que cayó al suelo y se acerco a la ventana. Vio que abajo estaba Kenny.

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde para la fiesta…- decía sonriente Kenny.

-Espera me voy a cambiar…- Kenny se quedo mirándolo. Butters estaba vestido con un suéter verde, con guantes rojos, un pantalón café con rayitas delgadas color café oscuro, una correa de cuadros de colores y cada cuadro tenía un pequeño moño y un gorrito blanco con el dibujo de una gran estrella.

-Estas… lindo… ve así.- sonreía McCormick.

-Como crees que voy a ir así!- se escandalizo el rubio menor.- Parezco Un Árbol De Navidad! Y hasta con regalos incluidos- decía señalando la correa.

-Jajajaja… Lo siento pero es… Jajaja… Perdón ya no me voy a reír.- Kenny hacia el mayor esfuerzo por no reír '_se ve tan tierno' _pensaba.

-Dame cinco minutos.- decía serio Butters, el mayor solo asintió.

Paso media hora y nada que salía así que Kenny decidió subir por un árbol para ver cuál era la demora, se sorprendió mucho la vestimenta que traía puesta Butters, un Jean bastante ajustado negro con dos cadenas plateadas colgando al lado derecho del jean, unos tenis blancos con una línea a la mitad negra el uno con cordones negros y el otro con cordones blancos, una camisa de manga larga blanca, una cadena plateada, unos guantes negros que dejaban los dedos descubiertos y llevaba el cabello un poco alborotado.

El menor estaba buscando algo en su escritorio, cuando lo encontró Kenny noto que era un regalo, Butters dio la vuelta y tan pronto vio a Kenny se asusto y escondió otra vez el regalo.

-Que haces aquí arriba?- pregunto Butters.

-Solo quería… no importa.- decía Kenny.- Y que tal esta tu familia.-

-Pues bien…- Observaba a Kenny que jugaba con un osito de peluche.- Están abajo, toda la familia y también Pip.-

-Pip?- pregunto Kenny.

-Si, hace unos días nos dimos cuenta que los padres adoptivos de Pip son mis tíos, así que él viene siendo un primo lejano.- Dijo Butters

-Y se parecen mucho.- Dijo sarcásticamente Kenny.

-No te burles Kenny, esta noche estás muy grosero.- Dijo Stotch un poco molesto

-Lo siento, es el hambre.- Dijo tristemente Kenny.

-Si quieres, hay unas galletitas y leche en la mesa de la esquina.- le dirigió una tierna sonrisa al mayor.

-Gracias. Una pregunta para quien es ese regalo.- Dijo Kenny tomando una galleta.

-Cual regalo?- Para ser sinceros Butters es muy malo mintiendo.

-No te hagas… lo tienes detrás de ti.-

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Stotch no sabe mentir. (XD).

-Bueno si no me quieres decir…- dijo Kenny acercándose a la ventana.

-E-es para ti.- dijo el rubio menor un tanto sonrojado, debía admitirlo Kenny le gustaba.

-Enserio?- Butters asintió, McCormick tomo la caja, cuando la abrió vio que era una bola de cristal navideña que tenía un muñequito de un joven de chaqueta naranja; muy parecido a él y un árbol de navidad.- Gracias. Pero no puedo recibirlo… No tengo ningún regalo para ti.-

-N-no importa quédatelo.- Kenny miro el regalo por un momento y luego se acerco a Butters para darle un abrazo.

-Bueno, vamos a la fiesta.- Dijo Kenny tomando de la mano del pequeño rubio, ambos sintieron un extraño escalofrío por el contacto de sus manos. Salieron por la ventana, primero Kenny para ayudar a bajar a Butters, lo cual fue un tanto complicado.

Llegaron a la fiesta -juntos y tomados de la mano- para antes de la media noche, la pasaron bien, pero faltando cinco minutos para las doce los dos se fueron para la casa de Stan a pasar la navidad los cuatro -Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Butters, Cartman no porque estaba fuera de la ciudad; y eso si los primeros dos estaban un tanto pasados de copas-

-Bueno chicos Butters y yo vamos a preparar la cena navideña.- dijo Kyle llevando a Butters a la cocina.

-Y que vamos a preparar.- dijo Butters ya dentro de la cocina.

-Yo por acá tengo una receta para preparar una cena navideña.- Kyle busco la receta en unos cajones en la cocina.

-Vives con Stan?- pregunto Butters mientras se lavaba las manos.

-No!- dijo muy sonrojado y escandalizado Kyle.- Solo que vengo aquí muy seguido.-

-Kenny me dijo otra cosa acerca de ustedes.- dijo Butters alzando una ceja.

-No le creas todo lo que dice Kenny.- dijo Kyle escondiendo su cara entre libros de cocina para disimular su sonrojo.- Stan y yo no tenemos nada.-

-Pero si te….-

-La encontré!- dijo Kyle interrumpiendo lo que iba a preguntar Butters ( yo diría salvado por la campana )

[…..]

-Y que cuentas Stan, como te va con Kyle.- dijo Kenny sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

-A que te refieres?- dijo Stan sentándose al lado de Kenny.

-Por favor, es que acaso no es muy obvio?- el moreno lo miro confundido.- Ay Stan, todo este tiempo y todavía no le has dicho que lo quieres.-

-Como te parece que no soy capaz de decirle que lo quiero.- dijo sonriente Stan.

-Porque no se lo dices?- pregunto como si nada Kenny.

-No es tan fácil Ken, dime, ya te has follado a Butters?-

-Que! No!- se escandalizo el rubio.- Por qué dices eso?-

-Por favor, es que acaso no es muy obvio?- dijo Stan a carcajadas, Kenny lo miro con odio.

[….]

Kyle y Butters ya estaban con los detalles finales de la cena navideña.

-Y como te va con Kenny?- pregunto Kyle, el rubio lo miró confundido.- Pensé que ustedes tenían algo.-

-No.- Dijo Butters agachando la cabeza "_no todavía" _pensó.

-Pero lo quieres?-

-A veces es muy lindo y pienso que tal vez él quiere tener algo con migo, pero otras veces es muy grosero.-

-Eso es amor amigo.- Butters miró a Kyle confundido.- Él es grosero y eso no lo puedes cambiar, pero tal vez es así contigo para llamarte la atención.-

-Enserio crees que Kenny se pueda fijar en mi.-

-Claro.- Kyle dejo de cortar tomates, se puso pensativo y aun con el cuchillo en mano señalo a Butters y agrego- Tal vez si te quiere, desde tercero de secundaria ha estado muy pegado a ti y McCormick no es tan unido a una persona.-

-Ok, ok, pero aleja ese cuchillo de mi.-Dijo Butters mirando con terror el cuchillo que lo tenía bien de frente.

-Oh, lo siento.- Kyle alejo el cuchillo.

[….]

-Hablando en serio ¿Te gusta el pequeño Butters?- Pregunto Stan.

-No sé, el es como un dulce ángel, muy tierno, lindo… (etc.… el caso es que Kenny duro como media hora hablando de Butters XD)- Pero creo que él solo piensa que soy un violador degenerado. -

-Tú no eres violador, no te trates tan mal, solo eres degenerado y grosero.- Stan le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Kenny-Oh, ahí está mi Kyle, que trasero tan lindo tiene ¿verdad?- dijo el moreno mirándole el trasero a Kyle que dejo la puerta de la cocina abierta y estaba agachado cogiendo unos tarros.

-Ajá, oye yo creo que ya te está afectando la cerveza.- dijo Kenny quitándole la cerveza de las manos a Stan, que misteriosamente se le resbalo cuando vio el trasero de Kyle, por mas enamorado que este de Butters nunca se le va a quitar lo pervertido.- tienes razón.-

[…]

-Wow pero se nota que Stan está loco por ti.- dijo Butters.

-Porque dices eso?- preguntó Kyle levantándose.

-Porque está idiotizado mirando tu trasero.- Butters hacia el mayor esfuerzo por no reír, en cambio Kyle se puso rojito, dio la vuelta, le dijo a Stan que dejara de mirarlo tanto y cerró la puerta de la cocina.

-Él es un tarado a veces.- dijo Kyle recobrando compostura.- pero todavía no me has dicho si amas a Kenny…-

-Ah, si eso emm…- Butters no sabía que responder.

[…..]

-Pero amas a Butters?- pregunto Stan aburrido por que Kyle cerró la puerta de la cocina, quitándole la hermosa vista de su trasero.

-Emmm…no se….- dijo Kenny.

[….]

-….El es muy lindo…- dijo Butters.

-….Tierno…- continúo Kenny

-….y…-

-…creo….-

-….Que lo amo….- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes sitios.

-Lo sabía…- dijeron al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle.

[….]

-Díselo, no pierdes nada…- dijo Kyle.

-Pero qué tal si no me ama…- dijo Butters.

-Atrévete yo pienso que él también te ama.- dijo Kyle.

-Supongo….-

[…..]

-Y porque no le dices?- dijo Stan.

-Como tú mismo dijiste no es fácil.- dijo Kenny tomando mas cerveza.

-Oh, vamos yo lo hago porque con Kyle tenemos una amistad de siempre pero ustedes han tenido algo más que una amistad, además no hay nada que perder.- dijo Stan en un tono serio.

-Tal vez…-

-Bueno chicos ya está la cena.- dijo Kyle sirviendo la comida.

-Qué bien me muero de hambre.- dijo Stan ayudándole al pelirrojo.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, Kenny al lado de Butters y Stan al lado de Kyle, terminaron de comer antes de la media noche. Esta vez a Stan y Kenny les tocaba lavar y secar los platos, cuando terminaron se sentaron en la sala y hablaron un rato.

-Oh, faltan un minuto para las doce.- decía Butters mirando el reloj de la sala.

-Es cierto, ya casi es navidad.- dijo Kenny.

-Celebren ustedes recuerden que soy judío.- dijo Kyle como si nada.

-Vamos Kyle, ¿siiiiiiiii?.- decía Stan de una forma muuuy infantil.

-Ok, solo si dejas de hacer esas pataletas.- dijo Kyle quitándose a Stan de encima de las piernas.- Estas un poco pesadito.-

-Me estás diciendo gordo?- dijo Stan cruzándose de brazos.

-No estás gordo sino pesado.- dijo Kyle logrando quitarse a Stan de encima.

-Ya dejen esas mariconerías para la luna de miel.- dijo Kenny abrazando a Butters.

-Faltan 5…- dijo Butters.

-….4….- dijo Kenny

-…3…- dijo Stan

-…2….- dijo Kyle aburridísimo.

-….1….- dijo Butters

-Feliz Navidad.- gritaron todos menos Kyle.

Kenny abrazo fuertemente a Butters y Stan a Kyle. Luego siguieron hablando y colocaron música, a veces bailaban otras veces tomaban y así hasta que se llego la una de la mañana.

-Voy a ir al baño ya vengo…- dijo Butters.

-Ok, yo te espero…- dijo Kenny viendo a Butters subir las escaleras.

-Kenny, ven…- dijo Kyle que estaba completamente borracho.- Hable con Butters y sabes que me contó?- Kenny negó con la cabeza.- Él te ama….-

-Hey Kyle, Kenny me dijo que también amaba a Butters.- dijo Stan, también borracho.

-E-eso es cierto?- pregunto Kenny a Kyle.

-Claro, tan cierto como que amo a Stan- dijo Kyle abrazando al moreno.

-Yo también te amo Kyle…- dijo Stan besando a Kyle muy desesperadamente, Kenny quedo en estado de Shock.- Vamos a mi habitación, te enseñare a hacer cositas jeje…- y dicho esto el moreno alzo al pelirrojo y lo llevo a su habitación.

Kenny se quedo un momento de pie mirando el corredor por donde se fue Butters al baño, se armó de valor y decidió ir.

-Lululu, lululu….- cantaba Butters cuando salió del baño. Se asusto mucho cuando vio a Kenny frente y muy cerca de él.- Que haces aquí, necesitas el baño?...-

-No.- respondió rápidamente el rubio mayor, se revolvió un poco el cabello, no era capaz de decirle que lo amaba, pero tener a ese ser mirándolo tiernamente con sus hermosos ojos azul marino y algo ruborizado por la cercanía, no sabía qué hacer….- Butters yo…yo…- el pequeño lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía decirlo con palabras…- yo -…. Si no con hechos…

Cogió al pequeño en sus brazos dándole un cálido y apasionado beso, disfrutando de sus dulces labios sabor a miel, pero eso no era suficiente para Kenny ,así que mordió el labio inferior del rubio menor que abrió la boca la cual el mayor recorrió con su lengua hasta que encontró la de Butters y empezaron a juguetear con ellas hasta que se les acabo el aire y tuvieron que separarse.

-Leopold te… amo- dijo Kenny, Butters tenía los ojos cristalinos, no pudo contener las ganas de llorar.- Que pasa?-

-No es nada- dijo Butters secándose los ojos.- Solo que me hace muy feliz saber que tú me amas… - y abrazando al mayor añadió- Yo también te amo Kenny.-

Estaban en ese tierno abrazo cuando….

-Kenny, Butters, si quieren…- decía Stan desde arriba.- hay un cuarto de huéspedes y no se preocupen, en el baño hay una caja de condones…-

Ambos quedaron rojitos como….como… el cabello de Kyle.

**The end**

**LeliiNessa: ehhh etto si lo sé me quedó reeeeefail, pero estaba desde hace un año, cuando entonces si acaso tenía más o menos conocimiento de South Park, perdonen lo fail y pues…**

**Gracias por leer y dejen Rewievs please.**

**Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo ;) **


End file.
